Viaje y desesperaciòn
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Ella dijo que volvería, prometió que solo serian unos días, que siempre regresaría… pero esta vez no cumplió su promesa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Sorata Akizuki.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella dijo que volvería, prometió que solo serian unos días, que siempre regresaría… pero esta vez no cumplió su promesa.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro " _El Reino de Clarines_ ": _¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!_

* * *

.

Mi mirada estaba sobre los papeles que debía leer, pero mi mente se concentraba en otra cosa. Shirayuki. Ya había pasado una semana desde que partió a revisar a uno de los fuertes, en donde los soldados habían caído enfermos, y aún no regresaba.

"— _Volveré en tres días, no creo que sea algo problemático según lo que me contaron"._

"— _Ten cuidado"._

Tiré con frustración los papeles sobre el escritorio, y me levante de la silla en la que estuve sentado por horas sin poder hacer nada.

Las miradas de Mitsuhide y Kiki se cruzaron y luego volvieron a caer sobre mí. Hacían mucho eso estos últimos días, creo que establecían un acuerdo silencioso de a quién le tocaría hablar conmigo.

Mitsuhide se aclaró la garganta.

—Zen, si tan preocupado estás por Shirayuki, podríamos arreglar que vayas a verla.

—No puedo hacer eso, si me aparezco allí sin una razón valida, parecerá que soy un acosador desesperado.

Sí, eso era lo único que me detenía cada vez que me subía al caballo, listo para verla. Yo no quería que ella creyera que estaba obsesionado por su tardanza, porque no lo estaba… bueno, puede que solo un poco.

—Entonces, podemos mandarle un mensaje… —sugirió Kiki, pero yo me negué.

El cesto del despacho estaba repleto de papeles descartados, todos con palabras dedicadas a Shirayuki. Cada uno de ellos demostraban cómo mi preocupación fue escalando a lo largo de la semana, desde: "¿Está todo bien allí? Ya han pasado cuatro días" hasta "estoy preocupado, ya ha pasado una semana y no he tenido noticias tuyas".

—Me parece extraño que Obi tampoco se haya presentado —murmuró en voz baja mi guardia y amigo.

A mí también me parecía extraño, y trataba de no desconfiar de él, pero mi mente no ayudaba con eso.

"— _Llévate a Obi, tal vez pueda ayudarte"._

"— _Está bien"._

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de no perderme en el recuerdo de aquel día, pero fue inútil, ¿Cuándo le pude ganar a la chica de pelo rojo? Ni siquiera podía mantenerme firme ante su recuerdo.

— _Espero que no sea grave. Me informaron de que solo era un resfriado, pero no estoy segura…_

— _¿Podrás hacerlo sola? —pregunté. Sabia perfectamente que ella era capaz de curar cualquier cosa, pero no quería que se sobre esforzara._

 _—Sí, podré hacerlo —respondió. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación._

 _Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y deposité un suave beso en ellos._

— _Vuelve, por favor._

 _Ella asintió con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello._

— _Te prometo que volveré._

Mi nombre siendo pronunciado insistentemente me sacó de mis pensamientos. Enfoqué la mirada en los dos guardias, dándome cuenta que eran ellos quienes me llamaban.

— ¿Qué sucede?

La siempre calmada Kiki se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un gruñido.

—Esto ya es demasiado. Zen, ahora mismo iremos a ver qué fue lo que retrasó a Shirayuki.

—N…

—Diremos que estoy muy enfermo si vemos que no pasó nada en el fuerte —Comentó Mitsuhide. —además, nosotros, y la mayor parte del castillo, también estamos preocupados por ella.

Inhalé aire y bajé los parpados.

"— _Te prometo que volveré"_.

Exhalé y abrí los ojos.

—Vamos —dije en voz alta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Quería llegar ahora mismo con Shirayuki.

Ellos sonrieron y se apresuraron para seguirme el paso.

.

Demoramos solo veinte minutos en alistarnos y subirnos a los caballos, pero estoy seguro que podrían haber sido diez si mi ansiosa presencia no hubiese puesto nervioso al pobre hombre que cuidaba a los animales.

Apenas dimos unos pasos hacia la puerta del palacio, cuando vislumbré un inconfundible cabello rojizo montando en caballo junto a un hombre.

Me bajé del animal en un segundo y troté hasta donde mi novia y el nuevo mensajero se habían detenido.

Al llegar, Obi ya estaba bajando a Shirayuki en brazos.

Me detuve en seco.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba mortalmente pálida. Había bajado mucho de peso y su pelo, antes brillante y sedoso, se veía opaco y reseco.

Parecía muerta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurré inmóvil.

No me di cuenta del momento en que llegaron Kiki y Mitsuhide, pero cuando Obi se tambaleó ellos lo sostuvieron. Tal vez, si mi mirada no estuviera totalmente centrada la persona que más amaba, hubiese notado antes que él también estaba pálido y con aspecto agotado.

—No era solo un resfriado lo que tenían esos soldados. En cuanto llegamos intentamos hacer lo posible por curarlos, pero nosotros también enfermamos… Logramos mejorar la salud del ejército, pero lo que sea que hayan tenido también nos contagió.

Obi volvió a tambalearse y tomé a Shirayuki en el momento justo en que él se desmayó, siendo sujetado por los guardias.

Mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la sala médica, ordené que llamaran a Ryuu.

Al llegar, la apoyé sobre la cama que se encontraba en una de las salas y acerqué mi oreja a su pecho, rezando para que su corazón aún emitiera sonidos.

Un suave latido, casi extinto, resonó en su caja torácica y apuré al pequeño herbalista, quien recién entraba con un semblante frío, que se desquebrajó levemente al ver a Shirayuki.

Mientras Ryuu se apresuraba a preparar lo necesario y le daba de beber líquidos ambarinos a Shirayuki, me juré a mí mismo que ella jamás volvería a irse de viaje sola.

"— _Te quiero"_

"— _Yo a ti. Te prometo que siempre regresaré contigo"._

 _._

* * *

La palabra que se me concedió fue "viaje".

* * *

Bueno, espero de que les guste esta historia. La pareja de Zen y Shirayuki es una de mis preferidas, y estoy feliz de que el foro "El reino de Clarines" haya hecho esta actividad.

Muchas gracias _Mutemuia_ por haberme ayudado a corregir las faltas ortográficas de este fanfic.

Goodbye.

Editado el 23 de noviembre del 2015


End file.
